Usuario discusión:David07
'BIENVENIDOS A MI PÁGINA DE DISCUSIÓNmensajes bajo de aquí'15px' Nueva Akatsuki No puedes entrar ya que no tienes 70 ediciones y ese es uno de los requisitos. 200px|link=user:James cullen 20:54 22 sep 2010 (UTC) *Los requisitos son: 70 ediciones,aceptacion de los demas miembros,actividad.Supongo que te referis a la imagen de mi personaje,esas son exclusivas de la organizacion,notaras que los demas miembros tambien tienen la foto con las mismas ropas. *Fijate en los botones que estan en la barra de arriba,hay uno que es algo como un cuadro y si posas el mouse te aparecera ''"Añadir una imagen",al apretar tendras todas las imagenes subidas recientemente y podras subir una tambien. *Borre tu articulo porque tenia muy poca informacion,se puede poner mucho mas sobre un opening.Y ya te deje los requisitos arriba... Re: hola Hola David07. Para empezar debes tener experiencia en edición wiki y tener un buen tiempo en el wiki. Debes hacer un trabajo destacado(el cual se progresa con el tiempo) y ser un usuario de confianza. Ivan - Discusión -- Where's Izzy? 00:36 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Artículo Hola, David07. He arreglado tu artículo, y el usuario que lo vandalizño ha sido bloqueado para que aprenda la lección. Una cosa: No pongas enlaces de la wikipedia, pon enlaces internos (Nombre del artículo)-- 20:06 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Para enlazar, pones dos corchetes (), después el nombre del artículo que quieres enlazar (por ejemplo, Naruto), y luego cierras con otros dos corchetes (). Sería así (Naruto), y se vería así (Naruto)-- 20:14 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Sería como el enlace a wikipedia, pero dentro de la wiki. Sirve para intercomunicar los artículos entre sí (de ahí el nombre enlace)-- 20:20 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Nueva Akatsuki Hola David te queria decir que yo soy nuevo integrante de la Nueva Akatsuki y ademas yo veo que eres un usuario nuevo asi que quizas no puede recomendarte para que seas un nuevo miembro de esta organizacion ya que creo que deberias tener mas experiencia en las ediciones. Nueva Akatsuki No entraras a la nueva Akatsuki ya que dos usuarios de la organizacion y uno externo a ella,que dio su opinion aunque no cuente,votaron negativamente.Acumula un tiempo mas en la Wiki y vuelve a pedir,ta vez tengas suerte. 200px|link=user:James cullen 21:18 23 sep 2010 (UTC) *En principio estaba copiado de Wikipedia totalmente y es lo mismo que este articulo: Técnicas utilizadas en Modo Ermitaño Bloqueos Hola David es Fuego queria decirte que no puede mandar a los burocratas o administradores a bloquearlo o a otros usuario simplemente porque borran tus ariculos. la razon es que ellos lo borran porque estan repetidos o no son necesarios. Por ejemplo el ultimo que creaste ya estaba creado Fuego 013 21:36 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Creación de artículos Antes de crear un artículo sobre x tema, verifica que no exista otro igual ya que es inútil andar creando temas repetidos, sólo atribuirás más desorden del que ya hay. En cuanto a James, no puedo hacer tal cosa, ha hecho lo correcto en borrar los artículos repetidos, no veo la infracción. Tu artículo de openings y endings de naruto cabe perfectamente en el ya existente Banda sonora. Una cosa más, el nombre de los artículos, no hace falta que pongas las dos últimas palabras (por ejemplo Invocaciones de naruto), porque es lógico que esté relacionado con Naruto, de eso trata la Wiki. Ese es el consejo. Ivan - Discusión -- Where's Izzy? 22:43 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Creacion de Articulos He visto la cantidad de articulos repetidos e innecesarios que hiciste, porque no te fijas si existe el articulo y si existe lo modificas?? ademas no tienes que poner "de naruto" al final de cada uno de los articulos creados. Por cierto podrias contribuir en el articulo Manga y agregar ahi los distintos tomos 18:03 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Articulos te estas sobrepasando conmigo no te metas,y no es envidia el articulo que creaste ya existia lo unico que hice fue colocarlo en la categoria de borrar pues era innecesario. Dark Uchiha 18:23 24 sep 2010 (UTC) :Eh, chaval. Cuida tu lengua o te bloquearé a ti, me oyes?-- 18:27 24 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, que no se repita-- 19:18 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Fusionar?' Nel w no se que es eso The JMA 20:35 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Espadachines Hola David te escribo para decirte que dejes de modificar el articulo de los Siete Espadachines ya que estas en lo incorrecto, ya que Yagura no es un miembro de ese grupo.200px|link=user:James cullen 14:11 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Nueva Akatsuki Has sido puesto a votacion... Ahh y para que tu firma se vea bien y no como el enlace con codigos que te aparece debes de poner,en el lugar donde pusiste los codigos,abajo dice Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático) arlado de eso hay un cuadrado hace click hay y despues pone guardar. 200px|link=user:James cullen 23:36 1 oct 2010 (UTC) *Yo respondi a tu pregunta en mi anterior mensaje... *Tu entrada a Akatsuki a sido denegada por los demas miembros,uno de los comentarios fue: yo digo que no, creo montones de articulos pesimamente redactados ''(el miembro permanecera en el anonimato).Otra cosa,no podes poner una imagen comun en tu firma... Re: hola Debes saber que el tema del Hentai esta prohibido en Wikia, por el motivo de tener contenido sexual entre otros. Solicito que pidas el cerrado de tu wiki si no quieres resultar sancionado.-- 20:02 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Tacha #REDIRECT: Minato Namikaze Akatsuki Seras puesto a votacion entre los miembros... 200px|link=user:James cullen 01:02 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Categorias Hola David, queria decirte que dejes de crear categorias tales como "Miembros del Clan Uzumaki", solamente los personajes tienen la categoria personajes, jutsus la categoria jutsu (y subdivision Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu), etc... 01:09 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision Ante la duda uno de los miembros solicito una mision,deberas reacer el articulo Jutsu de Transferencia de Mentes. 200px|link=user:James cullen 01:20 4 nov 2010 (UTC) *Perdon,pero hay dos usuarios que ya me dijieron que no,asi que no hagas la mision... *Perdon,pero dos usuarios me dijieron que no,por lo que no podras entrar aun... Firma Hola, en realidad yo no soy quien creo las firmas piedele al usuario Leodix el te ayudará. Igual si tiene alguna duda me puedes decir 16:36 6 nov 2010 (UTC) ?? donde quieres que te ayude?? dime a donde debo ir besitosJessica Alves 18:00 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Firma Mira vi el mensaje recien ahora xD, aca hice una firma apurado espero que te guste, mañana me voy de campamento y vuelvo recien el jueves asi que no voy a responder. Es esta: Solo tenes que poner en Preferencias donde dice "Su apodo (para firmas)" esto: . '''PD: '''Tienes que tener marcada la opcion que dice "Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático)" 23:38 8 nov 2010 (UTC) hola Hola, pues bueno mira primero debes decirme como la quieres porque hay muchs diseños, por ejemplo las de aqui de naruto wiki, las de bleach wiki ó las de one piece spain. cuando lo tengas decidido dome y te ayudo, pero como ya sabes debes saber los datos basicos: nombre seiyu etc.... a demas de manejar los codigos hexadecimales y todo lo relacionado con media, bueno pues gracia spor contactar y adios!!!!! kempachi 15:04 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Manga No agregues imagenes a los capitulos como las que subiste, las imagenes deben ser RAW (Manga en Japones) y unicamente, como son articulos cortos, deben estar las imagenes de las infoboxs. Ahora tendre que deshacer todas las ediciones ¬¬. Por cierto los unicos capítulos con imagen en la infobox son las que tienen una portada destacada, no las que empiezan directamente con el capítulo. Y no estaba editando mucho los capítulos porque estoy trabajando borrando las 4000 imagenes inecesarias de la wiki. Atentamente [[Naruto_Wiki:Administración#Bur.C3.B3cratas|Burócrata]] [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 23:40 20 mar 2011 (UTC) : Ademas las imagenes deben tener nombres ¡¡en español!!. No sobrecargues los articulos y tampoco agregues imagenes con prefijo de tamaño como "400px-Images.jpg". Espero que esto no vuelva a suceder o te bloqueare temporalmetne. Atentamente [[Naruto_Wiki:Administración#Bur.C3.B3cratas|Burócrata]] [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 23:44 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Tienes que Pedirle al burocrata Tienes que Pedirle al burocrata Leodix o a los administradores: James Cullen y Fuego 013 pero dicime y t doy una manoJuan uchiha senju 00:01 21 mar 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Si, ponle una sola Imagen, en la Infobox. Si tienes mas preguntas dime. Surte en el Proyecto!!! 18:18 22 mar 2011 (UTC) *Como quieras... Imagenes II Hola David he visto que algunas de tus imagenes son pesimas, sin ofender. Mira esta como ejemplo. No me importa si tu capturas las imagenes o las sacas de algun lugar, lo que quiero es que no tengan subtitulos ni logos del canal y que tengan buenos nombres. Lo de los nombres ya lo haces mejor, pero la calidad de algunas imagenes es dudosa. Atentamente [[Naruto_Wiki:Administración#Bur.C3.B3cratas|Burócrata]] [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 20:28 23 mar 2011 (UTC) episodios te puedo ayudar a crear mas articulos sobre los episodios si respondeme y dame tu opinion para ponernos de acuerdoRinneganuchiha 21:18 23 mar 2011 (UTC) entonses yo creare sobre la invacion de pain valeRinneganuchiha 21:21 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Bloqueado El no registrado ha sido bloqueado. Que no puedan editar es imposible, primero porque habria que ponerle a los 1000 articulos la Porteccion, uno por uno, y si lograriamos eso los usuarios nuevos no podrian editar, porque la Proteccion es contra no registrados y usuarios nuevos. 20:56 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Muchas Gracias ^^ Muchas gracias! Si, ojala podamos llevarnos bien!! Saludos! ImpossibleRain 00:02 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Formacion de Equipo David como lider y fundador de Tatsu es mi dever decirte el resultado de la votacion sobre tu posible ingreso se evaluo tu personaje, tu experiencia y tu abitualidad de actividad Concordamos en que t falta mucho x recorrer (eres novato) pero estas cada dia en la wiki y a pesar de q tu personaje tuve q ayudarte bastante la decicion de Tatsu es ponert en prueba y nombrart miembro (En prueba) por decicion de 2 contra 3 (no puedo decirte quien opto x ti) Felicidades ya eres miembro de Tatsu Juan uchiha senju 00:40 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Seras incorporado en la segunda mision Favor Hola David07 gracias por tu ofrecimiento y la verdad necesito un favor ¿ por casualidad usted no tendra una imagen de una kunoichi lo suficientemente parecida a la quinta Mizukage es que necesito una y no la consiguo? gracias nuevamente y disculpa la molestia Jefer Origami 16:43 10 abr 2011 (UTC) *Bueno de igual forma Gracias y tranquilo ademas voy a agregarle mas a la historia de mi personaje Jefer Origami 16:57 10 abr 2011 (UTC) *Bueno esa si me sirve esta muy buena gracias Jefer Origami 17:12 10 abr 2011 (UTC) *Hola David bueno te notifico que a ternime la historia de mi personaje por ahora y que espero que la veas y le des tus criticas porfavor avisame cualquier cosa o sugerencia que le haga falta Jefer Origami 19:19 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Leiste todos los blog de tus compañeros? Ya leiste todos los blog de tus compañeros? tienes q hacerlo asi sabes todo sobre habilidades de tus compañeros xq si sigue asi formaremos sub-equipos dentro de la organizacion y tendran q hacer la mision entre el duo De no haberlo hecho tomate el tiempo como nosotros lo hicimos para elegirte Respondeme Juan uchiha senju 01:05 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Ok esto t lo pido xq tengo expectativas de formar una gran organizacion y para eso no podemos ir todos juntos a las misiones y ademas sera mas rapido. Tatsu Mi email es masefe97@gmail.com Proteccion David te he protegido la pagina para que solamente los usuarios registrado de la wiki pueden editar. 18:38 15 abr 2011 (UTC) estoy activo lo que sucede es que tengo un problema con internet Has tu la mision y despues te digo como esta --Niaku 25 18:01 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Si todo ok yo le habia dicho a Juan para que sea asi que uno haga la mision y si al otro no le gusta que le diga que cambiar --Niaku 25 18:39 16 abr 2011 (UTC) no puedes hacerla tu porque estoy terminando las mision 1 y mi pelea contra ti que estoy por hacerla corta --Niaku 25 19:00 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Ok lo hare cuand pueda --Niaku 25 19:09 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Ya la cree es www.es.tatsufannon.wikia.com --Niaku 25 16:02 17 abr 2011 (UTC) nose --Niaku 25 16:21 17 abr 2011 (UTC) Pagina de tatsu La pagina de Tatsu es http://es.tatsufannon.wikia.com editala con tu personaje Juan uchiha senju 19:48 17 abr 2011 (UTC) disculpa Fue un error. Yo tan solo estaba haciendo una pregunta. No se puede juzgar a alguien por preguntar. Pero por favor, acepta mis mas sinceras disculpas Sasukeuzumaki 16:28 11 may 2011 (UTC) re-disculpa entendido. perdon los problemas que he causado. Sasukeuzumaki 16:31 11 may 2011 (UTC) imagen te lo agradecería, pero que sea una foto de algún personaje. Ok ya esoty conectado Juan uchiha senju 19:56 4 jun 2011 (UTC) respuesta ya hay muchos administradores otra cosa lo del grupo antivandalismo lo decido yo no tu por ponerte la plantilla Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:02 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Re:hola Utiliza el código de esta plantilla para el mensaje flotante, y tal y como dice en lo alto de mi discusión, yo no participo activo aquí y los mensajes mejor en la central. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 19:18 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Hola sí soy, yo ahora que lo pienso bien necesito ayuda, a veces tengo problemas para subir imágenes del manga ya que me es difícil encontrarlas en el idioma oiginal, eso me ayudaría. Atentamente HokageUzumaki 11:58 31 jul 2011 Saludos Hola David, claro, sigamos siendo amigos ;) Infinitrix (Mi discusión) 15:43 16 ago 2011 (UTC) disculpa hola, disculpa que no te respondi porque no tenía la computadora, soy de Venezuela-Maracay Archivo:Gallery_15625_181_170425.gif Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 15:46 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Algo asi? discusion Emergencia David, vente al chat quiero hablar contigo, hazlo apenas leas este mensaje ok? 16:54 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola David, pues de nada aunque me demore haciendote el mensaje flotante, porqué el computador se me reinicio solo (no es un transformers xD) no se como lo hizo pero lo hizo, tu mensaje lo vi de dos maneras la primera me estabas agradeciendo por el mensaje flotante, y la segunda que me hablablas con sarcasmo, así que no se cual de los dos es, chao 16:20 21 ago 2011 (UTC) no puedo lo siento, no pude editar tu personaje, es un blog que no puedo editar 01:29 6 sep 2011 (UTC) episodios David puedes reundar el proyecto episodios yo te ayudo lo podemos hacer por saga yo arreglo algunos de los episodios de los examenes chunnin voy al recuperando a sasuke y la busqueda de tsunade y las sagas de relleno y despues avanzamos con shippuuden Kevin senju 04:26 15 sep 2011 (UTC) Mira podrias hacer las sagas de relleno y yo hago los examenes chunin hasta la busqueda de sasuke cuando terminemos cuadramos cual saga de shippuuden bnos tocara Kevin senju 23:45 15 sep 2011 (UTC) David tu haces las sagas de relleno y el pais del te que son las sagas del anime yo me adelante hice los examenes chunnin invasion de konoha y la busqueda de tsunade despues hago recuperando a sasuke Kevin senju 05:33 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Ok yo se los pongo las imagenes o tu lo haces Kevin senju 03:47 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Ok disculpa la tardanza como agradecimiento yo le pongo las imagenes a la saga el pais del teKevin senju 04:02 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Enlace Equivocado David debo informarte que si vas a enlazar "Naruto" a las páginas debes hacerlo de forma correcta ya que por ejemplo si vas a colocar el enlace en las sagas o episodios para que sea redirigido a la serie le corresponde el enlace "Serie Naruto", mientras que el enlace "Naruto" es para el personaje no para la serie ya que ese error fue corregido hace mucho tiempo. Ok?. 15:34 20 sep 2011 (UTC) Chat Hola David quisiera pedirte un favor, ya que estas en el chat acaso podrías recargarlo o salir y luego volver a entrar para así yo poder chatear, ya que no puedo hacerlo no veo los mensajes de nadie y tampoco se quienes estan conectados, otra cosa ¿acaso el chat también te anda fastidiando? 15:42 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Episodios hola david disculpa por perderme es que estado ocupado yo hago lo que queda de los episodios de la saga de naruto vs sasuke y tu comienza lo de relleno y tevoy a dar un consejo de las plantillas colocale el estreno en latino y colocale la imangen porque eso me atrasa acomodandolo y asi no vamos a terminar nunca te voy a dar esta plantilla para que te guie Kevin senju 05:26 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Chat David vente al chat en cuanto puedas i need decirte somthing (que mal inglés XP) 19:09 26 sep 2011 (UTC) ok ok y mientras la fecha de los capitulos latino lo puedes buscar en el articulos de los episodios Kevin senju 21:29 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Deivid beckham Deivid ya te hice le mensaje flotante espero que te guste Saludos 21:13 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Re-Revesor Yo no lo decido Juan uchiha senju 21:33 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Blog Ya estan borrados desde hace mucho ya 22:25 19 nov 2011 (UTC) No te respondo No te respondo porq ya hablamos eso por face pero, SUERTE DAVID 21:34 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Lista de candidatos Hola David, como tu eres aspirante al cargo de ADM podrias por favor mandarme la información que falta para ponerla en la lista. Gracias Lista de Candidatos a ADM Archivo:Rock_Lee_Firma.gif 23:35 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Infobox Capitulo Por favor lee esto antes de realizar cualquier cambio en una infobox capitulo. Gracias Plantilla:Infobox Capítulo Archivo:Rock_Lee_Firma.gif 01:41 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias David, hacia rato que no te veia por aca, es bueno que hallas vuelto. Juakoblabla 15:22 25 ene 2012 (UTC) RE:PROYECTO EPISODIOS perdon por no responder en el chat pero no avisa xD si me gustaria estar en los proyectos episodios 50px[[User: Nasho13|'Nasho13']] 50px[[User talk:Nasho13|'Quieres discutir?]] 50px|link=Rinnegan Proyecto episodios Claro que si, ayudare con lo que pueda en el episodios Archivo:UsuarioAgua013GifDiscucion.gif [[User:Agua013|'''Agua]] [[User talk:Agua013|'013']]Archivo:UsuarioAgua013GifDiscucion.gif Me ocupare ahora mismo de los episodios del mar Claro que si, yo ya e hecho dos de ellos hagamos los que faltan ;) Por favor cuando estoy editando no añadas una categoria la añado yo despues cuando lo completo o cuando este terminado puedes hacerlo tu Ok terminare el episodio por ti el de Verdad Yo tambien estoy un poco ausente y no estoy todo el rato haciendo pero seguire ayudando :) Insulto a Mashiro Hola e visto que as insultado a Mashiro , seguramente por eso te bloqueran o te banearan del chat nose seguro pero enfin te apoyo no sabes las ganas que muchos mas tambien quieren decirselo, ya que ella misma se las busca por chivata y por hacer teatrillos ;) y eso cansa a la larga, pero yo no digo nada ya que quiero ahorrame el Bloqueo o Ban Tienes mi apoyo ;) Agua013 00:12 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Twitter Listo ya estoy conectado, aunque seria mejor por facebook o en el chat de mi wiki donde me dejaste el otro mensaje, ahi se puede charlar mejor, esperare alli. Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif [[User:dariel_lopez|'Dariel']] [[User talk:Dariel_lopez|'López']]Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif 01:19 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Articulo. En personajes solo se ponen los que hacen su debut al igual que en los Jutsu, Además ese articulo no tenia plantilla de que alguien trabaja en el Mashiro-kun( Discusión) 13:26 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Ok te perdono pero te digo que creo que estás Baneado Los soneto, a que te refieres con lo de "Mil" ? . y me gustaría mucho colaborar contigo en la wiki. :D Mashiro-kun( Discusión) 13:38 3 mar 2012 (UTC) David, primero se pone la plantilla y luego el texto. Fíjate en los demás artículos. 13:39 3 mar 2012 (UTC) RE Claro que si te ayudo con los episodios no hace falta chat para editar xD Agua013 16:03 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Hazlos tu si quieres que ahora mismo no hago si es despues empezare haciendo desde el 153 de Naruto no de Shipp o haremos los dos si quieres Agua013 16:32 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Ya lo tienes XDD Miralo aquí xD lo tienes hecho hace siglos xD para ponerlo en tú perfil coloca esto pero sin la cursiva :P 18:01 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Claro Ok David, yo te ayudo en lo que pueda, tu me dices en que quieres que te apoye y allí estare 03:00 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Una cosa muy importante ademas de q esta bien se llama Naruto vs '''Itachi', no Sasuke ese Volumen fue al final del la primera parte esta es de la Cuarta Guerra 03:01 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Imagenes Estas subiendo una gran cantidad de imagenes repetidas para o seras bloqueado 03:30 4 mar 2012 (UTC) : No cambia e hecho de que subes repetidas, antes de subir asegurate buscando en los articulos relacionados a la imagen q subiras Aceptacion POr supuesto amigo te voy ayudar en el proyecto episodio me pasa una lista de los integrantes de l proyecto por favor para repartir las sagas disculpa se me olvido firmar era de madrugada cuando recibi el mensaje ynme confundi por estar acomodando algunos capitulosKevin senju 02:46 5 mar 2012 (UTC) : re-plantillas La de mi blog (ya sea la del personaje o la de sobre mi) son simples tablas. 15:20 4 mar 2012 (UTC) No me la copies por favor. En cuanto pueda te hago una como la mia. 15:23 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Gracias,vente al chat y dile a Dariel en que Aldea quieres estar,espero que en Kumo(donde estoy yo,XD) Ok Hola David, está bien me uniré al proyecto.--- 17:43 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Re episodios Tranquilo si yo tampoco hoy e hecho mucho que diga solo e hecho un Volumen y vere haber si hago uno que otro episodio Archivo:UsuarioAgua013GifDiscucion.gif [[User:Agua013|'Agua']] [[User talk:Agua013|'013']]Archivo:UsuarioAgua013GifDiscucion.gif Episodio david yo comienzo hacer episodios el otro fin de semana y dame los nombres de los miembros del proyecto para indicarle la saga que haran su episodioKevin senju 02:45 5 mar 2012 (UTC) ok cominzo el proximo fin de semana con los capitulos de naruto parte 1Kevin senju 02:50 5 mar 2012 (UTC) ok una pregunta dariel tambien esta en el proyecto si es asi mucho mejorKevin senju 03:28 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Mira Mira lo pondré en la pag del proyecto episodios y la actualizaré cuando tenga tiempo, por cierto ¿Eres lider del proyecto Episodios? 18:39 5 mar 2012 (UTC) lol te auto proclamas lider xDDD bueno si eres el q mas crea, te deberías poner como encargado bueh esta protegida la pag del proyecto pero cuando la desprotejan lo agrego yo o tu como quieras 21:16 5 mar 2012 (UTC) La plantilla es de Sasuke,pídele permiso a élAlvaro455 13:28 6 mar 2012 (UTC) Lo de la plantilla de Veterano es para los que han sido admins.Lo siento ahora no me puedo conectar,estoy editando y si hablo me distraigo y no edito todo lo que quiero editarAlvaro455 13:31 6 mar 2012 (UTC) Ayudame En la saga de relleno si quieres, decide desde cual episodio comienzo en la saga de rellnoKevin senju 18:00 6 mar 2012 (UTC) ok y yo are los episodios desde la saga el pais el pajaro hasta el pais del vegetal y agua013 puede hacer desde el maestro de las trampas hasta la ultima arma y tu como haz hecho mucho tu puedes hacer los especiales como menma, el ninja cartero, el ninja cocinero, el nuevo aprendiz de gai, entre otros esos apitulos epeciales que son menos de cuatro capitulos Kevin senju 22:13 6 mar 2012 (UTC) mira mira men en tu blog? y dejame un mensaje en User talk:Fer jose ignacio no en la otra disc archivada plis, explicate bien yo lo haré y si quieres lo de misiones copiala no hay problem. 16:40 7 mar 2012 (UTC) En que página tengo que revertir? Lasarito23 17:59 7 mar 2012 (UTC) ok No te procupes por lo que me toca porque el viernes comienzo por que los dias de semana tengo que estudia mucho por exmenes y presentaciones, no te preocupes porque yo lo termino del viernes hasta el sabado y dile a gleson que se ocupe de los episodios de los 12 guardianes. Kevin senju 22:44 7 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola david, esta bien ya comencé con esa saga, ayer hice un epi de la saga pero si me ayudas te lo agradecería ya que ando un pelo ocupado por los estudios. 23:07 7 mar 2012 (UTC) David, creo que hicimos el mismo episodio podrás ver aquí 23:30 7 mar 2012 (UTC) Ok si quiero entrar a ese proyecto xD te ayudare :).--Nagato Uzumaki Senju 17:39 8 mar 2012 (UTC)Nagato Uzumaki Senju Ok pero esta bien que los cree? es que en lo de la academia soy estudiante PD:Comienzo como en 20 o 30 minutos tengo que terminar algo de la escuela --Nagato Uzumaki Senju 17:43 8 mar 2012 (UTC)Nagato Uzumaki Senju Puedo comenzar?--Nagato Uzumaki Senju 17:47 8 mar 2012 (UTC)Nagato Uzumaki Senju Hola David, te vengo a decir que no puedo seguir en el proyecto, ando demasiado ocupado, por los estudios, lamento no crear tantos epis :s. 15:32 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola david ya termine las cuatros sagas de relleno que me encargaste, Gleson me dijo que se iva entonces tu continuaras con la saga los 12 guardianes y agua va a ser las tres sagas de relleno que falta clan kurama, shinobazu y ultima arma, ha y falta de terminar algunos especiales Kevin senju 13:11 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Con Gusto Con Mucho gusto voy a Participar.. Los Seis Caminos 14:08 10 mar 2012 (UTC) No te entendi, entra al chat y decimelo bien detalladamente Los Seis Caminos 14:23 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Sobre el Proyecto Episodios Hola David, ya antes estuve en un proyecto sobre episodios pero tuve serios desacuerdos con algunos de sus miembros por ciertos detalles, esa discusión un poco fuera de tono me causo un bloqueo de una semana, en fin eso fue hace mucho. A mi me gustaría pertenecer al proyecto pero si las cosas no han cambiado desde entonces, mejor dejemoslo así, me gustaría saber las normas del proyecto así que si puedes pásate por el chat para que me aclares algunas dudas. gracias. Archivo:Rock_Lee_Firma.gif 14:45 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Te puedes conectar en face?Alvaro455 17:34 10 mar 2012 (UTC) De nada Me senti mal por dejarte tanto que hice la otras sagas sin tu permiso, solo queda que hagas los especiales cuando los termines pasame un mensaje y no te preocupes termina los especiales, yo me encargo de la ultima saga de la primera parte 216-220 Kevin senju 18:01 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Se puede saber cual otra fase Kevin senju 18:08 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Como si no se trata de mas episodios por que es proyecto episodios Kevin senju 18:18 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Titulos David, los títulos en castellano de los episodios, algunos te van mal. Yo los tengo en castellano hasta el 112 (de Shippuden, de la 1ª temp no los tengo) y se como se titulan. Si necesitas ayuda con los titulos, pidemela. Y no pongas dos imagenes en la infobox, con una llega. Y si quieres poner dos en el articulo, la otra ponla en "Sipnosis". 22:09 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Episodios Ok David, se me avía olvidado completamente lo de los episodios.Es de la saga de los Doce Guardianes no?--Nagato Uzumaki Senju 23:06 10 mar 2012 (UTC)Nagato Uzumaki Senju Baneo David, pasò ya una semana y nadie dijo nada al respecto,...y ya que tampoco pusieron una fecha de baneo,...considero que ya estas libre,...ya te quitè el ban. Saile aipas 01:42 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Imágenes Hola.Por favor cuando subas imágenes súbelas traducidas no en inglés ya que con eso sólo ahces que los admins tengan más trabajo ya que tienen que renombrarlos.Saludos No esta El editor puso un capitulo repetido lo voy a reparar Kevin senju 23:46 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Me imagino como todo esta terminado vas a terminar o arreglarloscapitulos del manga o el proyecto el volumen lo vas a continuar, bueno gracias por dejarme ser parte del proyecto, voy a comenzar el proyecto sagas voy a comenzar a arreglar las sagas porque algunas me parece cortas y voy hacer las de relleno tambien. Kevin senju 23:56 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Edita el episodio 215 y has la plantilla yo lo arreglo puedes Kevin senju 23:57 12 mar 2012 (UTC) ok , buenas suerte con el proyecto volumenes,nolo puedo creer los admin duraron meses con el proyecto episodio y gracias a ti lo terminamos en 2 semanas Kevin senju 00:01 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Unión Con gusto acepto, depués de todo La Hoja es mi aldea favorita Atentamente: HokageUzumaki (mi discusión) 14:20 13 mar 2012. Favor Hola david me puedes hacer un favor quiero una foto de los akatsuki viejo pero no lo encuentro tu me podrias decir por donde consiguen la imagen de la nada. Kevin senju 22:24 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola,ya subi el comic del deadpool,es el primer VOL. http://comicsjean.blogspot.com.ar/ Jeann 23 20:53 1 abr 2012 (UTC) Proyecto episodio Hola david tanto tiempo estaba pensando 2 ideas para ver que opinas 1 Podriamos hacer los episodios de las cronicas de Rock lee la nueva serie de naruto si dices que si te cuento el plan. 2 Este no les des tanta importancia, pensaba montar el video del capitulo en latino o sustitulado como quieras decir aunque prefiero en latino. Pero lo mas importante es el proyecto de la serie de rock lee para ver si te unes al proyecto como ya no tenemos que hacer los episodios y capitulos, y yo termine el proyecto saga y tu creo que debes estar ocupado por el proyecto volumen, nos vemos piensalo. Kevin senju 05:26 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola david, ayudame a decidir creo un articulos de los omakes o pongo los omakes en sus respectivo episodio. Kevin senju 05:23 6 abr 2012 (UTC) ok quien lo hace Kevin senju 21:59 6 abr 2012 (UTC) ok mira dime una pagina donde pueda sacar resumenes de los episodios del anime de las cronicas de rock lee Kevin senju 22:04 6 abr 2012 (UTC) Las cronicas de rock lee David no he hecho los episodios por que estaba ocupado con las clases y tambien estaba buscando paginas para encontrar un resumen de los episodios, lo encontre no hago lo episodio porque estoy esperando el episodio de 10 asi hacerlo, siquieres has los capitulos mientras, me avisas para discutir un proyecto para el mes de julioKevin senju 21:52 17 may 2012 (UTC) Re: Jonin reportandose Si David, el One Shot es un articulo aparte a la película. Saludooss link=Usuario:When the World Comes Down 08:13 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Peticion hola amigo tanto tiempo, me podrias ayudar con mi nuevo proyecto que es el Proyecto Naruto SD: Rock Lee, La primavera de la juventud, cuando tengas tiempo me avisas y te indico lo que vas hacer Kevin senju (discusión) 04:12 17 sep 2012 (UTC) Viejo Amigo Hola, como va todo? Haber si vuelves por aquí que hace tiempo que no veo que das una señal por la Wiki, muchos se fueron ya por lo que veo pero algunos vuelven despues de todo, yo me incluyo xD. Espero que vaya bien todo, saludos de mi parte! Agua 013 Genin de Kumogakure (discusión) 06:06 6 mar 2014 (UTC)